


Promises

by rightonthelimit



Series: Brujay Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was still fresh - stolen kisses at night and cuddles on rooftops were as far as they had gone as Bruce still morally felt like this was wrong.</p><p>But Jason was certain of himself and demanding in his pursuit for Bruce's heart, so they had made a deal. Their relationship would not get in the way of Jason's studies or duties as Robin and Bruce had promised Jason that they could go a bit further sexually if Jason would keep up with his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**A/N:**   **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

 **Summary:** Their relationship was still fresh - stolen kisses at night and cuddles on rooftops were as far as they had gone as Bruce still morally felt like this was wrong.

But Jason was certain of himself and demanding in his pursuit for Bruce's heart, so they had made a deal. Their relationship would not get in the way of Jason's studies or duties as Robin and Bruce had promised Jason that they could go a bit further sexually if Jason would keep up with his homework.

 **Warnings:** Underage, oral sex, age difference, established relationship

**Promises**

It was late and he definitely should not be staring into his computer screen at this close proximity – he was bound to have a splitting headache sooner or later if he would keep this up. His duties as Batman had set him behind on his paperwork more than he would like and he had locked himself up in his office for hours on end.

He leaned back and rubbed at his temples, his eyes slipping shut. Maybe he ought to hire someone to do his paperwork for him, he was getting too old for all of this. It was nothing he couldn't handle but sometimes the thought of being capable of getting a good night's rest was extremely tempting.

'I know you're there,' he called and he heard Jason huff in a corner of his office, smiling to himself as he perked his eyes open again. Jason slunk out from the shadows wearing shorts that had fit him properly maybe over a year ago. Now they showed a bit too much skin for it to be appropriate.  
  
Combined with the oversized shirt he was wearing - one Bruce recognized as his own - he did look very lovely.

'I heard the door creak open a few minutes ago,' Bruce stated with amusement in his voice. Jason frowned and hopped onto his desk with elegance he had gotten from Bruce's teachings.

He was admittedly a welcome distraction.

'Are you okay, old man?' Jason asked. His fingers reached out to brush over the side of Bruce's face and Bruce hummed distantly. He should be in bed right now, it was a school night. With the crime rate dropping they weren't going on patrol tonight, not in this storm, unless the signal was used.

'I'm fine,' Bruce promised as he leaned more into the touch. 'What is it?'

'I finished my homework.' There was an implication somewhere behind those words – Jason was looking at him expectantly and he felt his brows knit together in thought.

And then he remembered.

Licking his lips, he took a bit of distance from the teen and studied him as Jason stared back at him.

Their relationship was still fresh - stolen kisses at night and cuddles on rooftops were as far as they had gone as Bruce still morally felt like this was wrong. But Jason was certain of himself and demanding in his pursuit for Bruce's heart, so they had made a deal. Their relationship would not get in the way of Jason's studies or duties as Robin and Bruce had promised Jason that they could go a bit further sexually if Jason would keep up with his homework.

If he had known the promise of sex was the key to making Jason more tame and happier, he would have tried it months ago.

'And now you want your reward, I suppose?'

The grin on Jason's face was bright, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. He had proved his determination once more as he sat on Bruce's desk, his grades having picked up the last weeks and his teachers pleased to announce he had behaving himself.

'Do Robins fly?' Jason planted his feet on Bruce's arm rests, pale thighs spread as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, exposed with purpose without a doubt. Their noses were almost touching and Bruce's hands landed on Jason's ankles and wrapped around them with ease.

'The ones with wings, yes.'

Jason was filled with desire for him in a way only teenagers possessed, greedy and mindless of the consequences. How many times had he tried to sneak up on Bruce, sneak into his bed and seduce him to doing more darker and sexual things to him than what they had shared so far? It had been becoming more and more difficult to resist, be good...

'Bruce,' Jason sighed. Bruce hummed and pressed a kiss against Jason's shin. His thumb was tracing circles on the boy's skin.

He'd be lying if he were to say that he wasn't pleased. Pleased with Jason's confidence, with his straightforward attitude. He was young but he knew what he wanted in life and Bruce took that as a sign of strength, a glimpse at the man Jason would become.

'Yes?'

'Can I - your mouth,' he stuttered. Bruce paused, glancing at Jason. His green eyes had fallen half-lidded, another unspoken question hanging in the air. It was terribly endearing.

'Do you want me to suck you?' He then asked. Jason bit his lip and then slowly nodded.

Bruce hid his smile by kissing his knee, hands at his hips.

'Up.'

Jason pushed himself up on his arms instantly, lifting his hips as Bruce pulled down his shorts and dropped them on the floor carelessly. Alfred had gone to bed a long time ago, they would have no interruptions. If this was how Jason wanted it then who was Bruce to deny him?

Jason was already hard. So that's why he'd been wearing that shirt - because it concealed his crotch.

Bruce pulled at Jason until he was on the edge of the desk with his long legs falling open, spread shamelessly. Jason never did have a lot of embarrassment in him.

He sucked in a deep breath at the display, fingers splaying on the boy's thighs. He sat closer to the desk and Jason fell onto his elbows when Bruce hooked the teen's legs over his own shoulders, toes curling behind Bruce's back in anticipation. He shivered when Bruce started kissing his milky thighs, cock straining up to his tummy and his balls drawn tight.

Bruce didn't expect him to last long. He was inexperienced, young - but what he lacked in knowledge he made up for enthusiasm. Nothing aroused Bruce more than feeling Jason's fingers run through his hair, but he knew this wasn't for his own pleasure. It was for Jason's.

With Jason spread like this Bruce could see everything and that was the first time. He had seen him naked before, in the shower he had built into the Batcave, but not laid out like this inspite of the teen's invitations. He leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the base of Jason's cock to the tip, gathering precum on his tongue and savoring his taste. The more he saw of Jason, the more addicted he became, blinded by raw lust and need and love.

'Oh,' Jason dumbly exhaled. Bruce sought for his eyes, enjoying how his fingers twisted in his hair, and then he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. 'Oh- _oh_ –'

Bruce gradually took in more, inch by inch, obscene slurping noises escaping his mouth when he bobbed his head up and down. He never minded doing this - giving instead of taking. In fact he loved it. His former bedpartners hadn't been half as dear and close to him as Jason was, but that was because Jason was everything to him. His partner, his ward.

His lover.

He hummed happily, the tips of his fingers brushing over Jason's perineum just briefly before going up and cupping Jason's balls. His other hand wrapped around Jason's cock to stroke him when he pulled off, saliva on his lips mixed with precum.

Jason was mewling underneath him and something dark and dirty inside of Bruce whispered _yes, this is how it ought to be._

 _'_ Look at me,' Bruce demanded. Jason whined but opened his eyes nonetheless, whimpering when Bruce leaned up to kiss him. The saliva on Jason's cock made Bruce's movements slick and easy, wonderful friction for the younger male that he was absentmindedly thrusting deeper into.

'You're beautiful,' Bruce observed and Jason groaned. His hands were at the back of Bruce's head when Bruce went down on him again and this time Bruce sucked harder as his hands wandered more. One landed on Jason's hip - the other was slowly creeping down his ass. He grabbed one meaty cheek hard enough to leave marks and Jason sobbed.

He couldn't even speak as he came down Bruce's throat, knees shaking and his body slumping down on Bruce's desk.

Bruce smiled softly and pulled off Jason's cock, licking him clean and pressing a soft kiss against his tummy before he pulled Jason into his lap, ignoring the strain in his own cock.

He would take care of that later.

'Holy shit,' Jason breathed. Bruce made a soft noise in agreement and rested his chin on Jason's head after kissing the crown of it. 'That was- I'm. Wow.'

'I think you'll sleep like a baby tonight,' Bruce decided. He could vaguely feel Jason's heart pounding against his chest when he held him tighter and Jason grinned at him.

'You're gonna teach me how to do that.'

'Hmm, maybe,' Bruce teased. His cock already twitched at the thought.

Definitely.

 


End file.
